Shipping the Valentine's Love Around
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: Valentine's Day themed drabble! Contains AgencyShipping (Black x White), ConflictingShipping (Green x Leaf), SoulSilverShipping (Silver x Lyra), SequelShipping (Rosa x Hugh) and JeT'aimeShipping/KalosShipping (Serena x Calem)


_ღ.¸¸.•❤ AgencyShipping ❤ •¸¸..ღ_

Brown eyes watched a feminine figure in the distance as they answered a call under a large tree, a serious look present on the usually happy girl's face as she nodded her head and continued to talk. It annoyed him slightly, how she was so devoted to making sure her business was running smoothly. However, sometimes Black thought that White took it a bit too far- she would drop anything and everything if someone from an organisation simply _called_ her; even she was in the heat of battle.  
>The male brunette's eyes lit up as he saw the girl put the small device back into her bag, her chest heaving once as if she let out a long sigh. He watched as the ponytailed brunette walked back over to him, a small smile set upon her face.<p>

"What was that all about, Prez?" Black asked, resting his arms behind his head. "Another business call?"  
>"Hm?" The blue-eyed girl shook her head and let a few laughs escape her lips. "Yes. It wasn't that serious though- just organising the next musical, that's all."<br>The winds blew past the two, making White's hair flow in the direction of the wind in a crazy manner. A light blush overcame the female's face as she looked down slightly.

"I swear, even musicals have a special one just for Valentine's Day," She remarked, looking back up at the young teenager. "I think it was-" "'Swanna Lake'?"  
>"No, that's not even a real musical," White stated, raising an eyebrow. "Just- never mind, Black."<br>The boy shifted on the spot uncomfortably, eager to start walking once more but trying- and failing- to keep down the urge to blurt out that they should start going.

"Hey, Prez," He started, lifting the brim of his cap up slightly. "How much longer do we have to stay here? It's getting kind of boring!"  
>The brunette female blinked several times, thinking at the hot-blooded boy's question.<br>"O-Oh, we can go now, if you want." She replied, a smile finding it's way onto her face. "I mean, we only stopped here so I could answer a call."  
>"Great!" Black cheered, throwing his arms up into the air in triumph. "I'll race you to the next city!"<br>And, with that, the brown-eyed male took off down the grassy hill, leaving a confounded White. Grabbing her bag tightly, the girl started to chase after the boy, feeling her feet hit the ground with a growing speed.

"Wait up, Black!" She called out, her hair flying in a mess behind her. "I'm not that fast!"  
>Not too far away, Black huffed as the lack of sleep from last night started to kick in, causing him to stop running suddenly and double-over to catch his breath. The heavy footsteps coming from White became progressively louder as she approached him, her shadow looming over his side as she finally caught up and stopped.<p>

"You..." She let out a few heavy and shaky breaths. "-you know I'm not...not fast..."  
>The brunette male turned his head to face the girl who was now resting her hands on her thighs and smiled brightly, hiding his fatigue.<p>

"I'm sorry," He stated in a somewhat happy tone, standing back up straight. The boy looked down at his partner and held his arm out; a common gesture of his towards the ponytailed brunette. White blushed slightly- but kept it hidden for the most part- and wrapped her arms around his extended limb, following his pace in one that was the tiniest bit slower.

"Where are we going now?" She questioned, looking up slightly at the male. Black shrugged his shoulders enthusiastically.

"I don't know yet."  
>"What do you mean you don't know?"<br>"I didn't give it much thought!"  
>"You never do."<br>"Huh? Did you say something, Prez?  
>"N-No, I said nothing."<p>

-

_ღ.¸¸.•❤ ConflictingShipping ❤ •¸¸..ღ_

As the girl's eyes opened slowly the colours in her rooms started to focus rather than being a watery blur. She felt her long brown hair resting on her upper chest as she breathed in and out; the soft strands making her feel slightly uncomfortable.  
>The walls were shining brightly in some parts due to the sunlight while others were still in the darkness of shadows. It was morning.<br>Leaf, being the type to hate mornings, groaned and laid motionless in her bed; choosing the ceiling as a way to push boredom aside. The paint on her ceiling was starting to peel- she was going to have to fix that sooner or later.  
>Suddenly, a few knocks sounded from the door downstairs.<p>

"Autumn!" A voice called from downstairs, snapping the female brunette out of her sleepy daze. "Door!"  
>Letting out another groan, Leaf quickly kicked the blankets off of her figure and swung her legs over the side, not caring as they swung into each other as if she was a puppet. As she placed her weight down onto her feet she held onto her head; feeling the blood rush to her brain far too quickly. Once she was over her body's little fit, the girl sluggishly trudged down the stairs, occasionally stepping too far or too short due to her tiredness.<br>Leaf finally reached the door and took a deep breath in. Swinging the door open, a familiar face stood just out the front; a smirk plastered onto their face.  
>Of <em>course<em>.

"Hey, Leafy," The young man teased, checking hi rival up and down. "Looks like I woke you up, eh? You know, you really have to stop sleeping in so late, your eyes are getting black rings."  
>A frown made it's way onto the brunette's face as she looked up to glare at the spiky-haired teenager.<br>"Why do you care so much, Green?" She asked tiredly, her lips pursing into a tight line once she finished speaking. Green scoffed loudly at the girl's question.

"The thing is that I don't care, but you are my rival and there are certain expectations." He stated in a tone that sounded as-a-matter-of-fact. "I mean, you already disappointed me with your height, _shorty_."  
>Leaf thought about slamming the door in his face but, then again, she was too tired to have the strength to do so. That and the green-eyed male standing in front of her would make sure she couldn't.<p>

"Why are you here so early?" She asked quietly, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.  
>"Well, Shorty," Green placed his hand down onto the girl's head. "I was thinking last night that, since today is a <em>very<em> special day, I could spend some time with my rival."  
>"Yeah," Leaf uncrossed her arms. "'Rival'." She placed air quotations as she said 'rival'.<br>"No, I mean it, Leafy." Green said with a certain tone to his voice. "You might be mine but you're still my rival no matter what."  
>"Who said I was yours?"<br>"I did," He answered, placing his hands on his hips in a sassy manner. "Now are you going to follow me or what?"  
>"Just where exactly would I be going?" Leaf questioned once more, her frowning disappearing and replaced by a curious look. Green laughed and leant down to the girl's left ear, feeling the heat radiating from the girl's face.<p>

"Somewhere," was all he whispered, a smirk playing on his lips as Leaf tried to back away. "But it depends on one thing."  
>Leaf sighed tiredly, her face now as red as a rose. "What...?"<br>Just as the girl asked the simple question, Green backed away and grabbed the girl's face gently before forcing his lips down onto hers. It was only a simple kiss- sure it was passionate, nothing too far or special but it still made Leaf's heart go insanely fast.  
>When Green pulled away, he smirked down at the girl; his cheeks tinted slightly red.<p>

"If you liked that," He finished, watching as the shorter girl shifted on the spot uncomfortably. "You did, didn't you?"  
>"I-I guess..." She mumbled nervously, biting her tongue slightly and trying to avert her eyes. The spiky-haired teenager widened his smirk.<p>

"Good because there's a lot more where that came from," He stated, sending a flirtatious wink over to Leaf who's face now turning an extremely unhealthy shade of red. Before the green-eyed male could say another word, Leaf quickly stumbled back inside and slammed the door shut.

"Aw, come on Leaf!" Green whined loudly.

"It's Valentine's Day!"

"...Leaf? Are you okay?"  
><em>Leaf whited out!<em>

_ღ.¸¸.•❤ SoulSilverShipping ❤ •¸¸..ღ_

She snuck quietly down the hallway, the newly purchased flowers and chocolates in hand and behind her back as she made her way over to their room. There were no lights on throughout the entire house despite it being in the late morning, coating everything in a dark and static blur which made seeing objects almost impossible.  
>Finally making it to the door to the bedroom, a bright smile crossed Lyra's face and she placed her hand on the metal door knob; the cold metal instantly making her hand feel like freezing up. With a small and quiet twist, the door clicked and open slowly- not to mention with a creak that decided to crescendo. She tip-toed the side table next to the red-head's bed and placed the two objects down carefully as to not wake the sleeping man. As Lyra started to back away slowly, he eyes fell upon the red-head's sleeping face; feeling her face getting warmer.<br>His face had such a youthful and serene look as he slept, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes closed and not scrunched. To any other person, the sleeping man's face would seem rather unattractive however, this was Lyra and no matter how Silver looked she still loved him.

Okay, so maybe she decided that the faces he made when he was asleep were better than when he was awake.  
>Her smile toning down a little, the girl slowly blinked before trotting back over to her bed and diving under the covers; the bed letting out a squeak as she tried to lay on her comfortable side. Not shortly after she had closed her eyes, the sound of blankets moving followed by a low groan sounded; making the brunette open her just a peep. From her mess of a vision she could just make out Silver sitting up with the blanket covering his lower torso and legs, his head turned away from the girl and over at what she assumed to be the bedside table.<br>She continued to stare as the male leant over the table and picked up what she had left there, staring down at it. She watched as his head snapped around to where Lyra was sleeping, making Lyra squeak internally and shut her eyes before slowly turning away. She kept her eyes scrunched as she heard his somewhat loud footsteps make their way over to her bed.  
>Feigning sleep, Lyra tried to relax herself as she felt the young man's presence looming over her with an annoyed feel. He let out tired sigh, a sigh that also sounded somewhat flustered and embarrassed.<p>

"Wake up," He mumbled, the chocolates and flowers in hand. The pig-tailed brunette started to doubt that her plan was going to work, and decided to not respond to the red-headed male. It only took a few seconds before the young man got fed up, shoving the chocolates under his arm to place his now free hand on the girl's shoulder in a tight grasp.

"Get up." He growled lowly, shaking the girl violently as he spoke. "Arceus damn you; wake UP!"  
>Lyra felt the ends of her mouth twitch into a small smile but decided to stay still, letting out a strangled and annoyed sound. Cursing under his breath, Silver threw down the flowers and the chocolate onto the empty space next tot he girl, a deep frown engraved on his features.<p>

"_There's your damn Valentine's shit,_" Silver hissed through gritted teeth, glaring down at the female brunette. Oh, he knew very well what her plan was however, he never expected her to actually have the guts to stay 'asleep' this time. He debated wether or not he should storm out of the room like he usually did, or if maybe he should stay.  
>Entangling his hands in his red hair, the male sat down and rested his elbows on his thighs. His grey eyes stared at the ground before him, not daring to look over at the girl who was now smiling very noticeably.<br>The two stayed as they were for a good two minutes; Lyra pretending to be asleep and Silver sitting there glaring down at the floor. And as he silence started to carry out even further, Silver slammed his hands down onto the mattress and stormed out of the room; the sound of his bare feet stomping on the ground shooting into the girl's ears.  
>When Lyra heard the door slam, she shot up with a massive smile on her face. Her lips quivered as she scooped up the gifts and the quivers soon turned into fits of laughter.<p>

"Thanks for the gift, Silvy!" She called out between laughs as she noticed his shadow coming through the crack in the door.  
>"Shut up."<br>"It was really _nice_ of you!"  
>"Shut <em>up<em>."  
>"I'm just glad to see that you car-"<br>"JUST SHUT UP AND ENJOY YOUR DAMN GIFTS."

-

_ღ.¸¸.•❤ SequelShipping ❤ •¸¸..ღ_

"Hugh! Hugh!" A feminine voice squealed loudly as she ran up the stairs and towards the base of the ex-plasma members, a wide smile adorning her features. With a single pull the door swung open and the girl bolted inside; making a beeline for the bluenette male.  
>Before the young man could turn around a pair of thin arms wrapped round his neck, pulling him down into a hug.<p>

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Rosa chirped, bringing her face up slightly to look at the red-eyed trainer before swiftly pecking his cheek. A red blush started to tint Hugh's cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder to return the hug.  
>"You too," He replied. A series of giggles not from the female brunette resonated around the building, resulting in Rosa blushing deeply and pulling away; a bright grin plastered on her face.<p>

"This is so exciting!" She jumped up and down on the balls of her feet. "It's our first Valentine's Day as a couple!"  
>"So then what exactly <em>are<em> we going to do?" Hugh questioned blankly, raising an eyebrow at the young female. Rosa's mouth moved to the side as a small humming noise came out of it, showing she was deep in thought. As a few seconds passed by Rosa giggled and shrugged her shoulders with much enthusiasm.

"I don't know yet!" She stated cheerfully, reaching out for her boyfriend's hand. "But...I'm sure we'll find something to do! Something we _both_ enjoy!"  
>The bluenette's face flushed a red colour at the girl's choice of words, knowing that she probably didn't think out what she was going to say. Rosa raised both of her eyebrows at the boy questionably, trying to figure out why the usually blank man was going as red as a Flareon.<br>As she stood there in thought of what she had done, she finally realised as well; her face mimicking his shade. Scoffing loudly, Rosa quickly stood on her tiptoes and whacked the young man upside the head, earning herself a glare from the red-eyed male.

"What the hell was that for?!" He shouted, his hand sunk into his hair over the area she hit. Rosa pouted and placed her hands on her hips in a manner that said that he should have known.  
>"For thinking the way you were of course!" She bit the inside of her lip gently as her blush got darker. "Y-You know I'm not comfortable w-with that stuff!"<br>"I know..." Hugh stated tiredly, stepping closer to the brunette female. "-But that's not going to stop me from thinking it, Rosa."  
>And, with that, the tall male picked his girlfriend up, slinging her over his shoulder before she could protest.<p>

"Put me down!" She squealed, flailing around like a Magikarp out of water. "Huuuugh!"  
>The bluenette started walking towards the door of the building, making sure the young woman didn't fall off of his shoulder due to her thrashing about by keeping his arm wrapper securely around her waist.<p>

"No way," He said casually, pushing the door open and walking outside into the warm Summer's day. "You said you didn't know what to do so I've decided for us."  
>"B-But that's not fair!" Rosa whined, still trying to wiggle out of his grasp. "I-I don't want to do this! I-I-I don't consent, you hear me, Hugh?! I don't consennnnt!"<br>"Well that's just too bad."  
>"W-WHAT?! HUGH PUT ME DOWN!"<br>The young man flinched at the girl's loud and constant screaming as he started to walk down the stairs built onto the hill. Many cries of 'I don't consent!' and 'Hugh Noir if you don't put me down this instant then I will scream bloody murder!' came out of Rosa's mouth, trying to get herself out of this uncomfortable situation. Many looks were given to the couple- or rather Hugh- as they walked down the streets of Drfitveil, passing by the Pokémon Centre.

"Hey, Hugh," Rosa inwardly groaned that she was actually going to say this."  
>"...What?"<br>"You realise you passed the Pokémon Centre, yeah?"  
>"I know. But that's not where we're going."<br>Rosa gawked.

"Ew, Hugh! That's disgusting! A room in there would've been fine but ewww!"  
>"R-Ros-"<br>"I DO NOT CONSENT."  
>"Rosa..."<br>"DO. NOT. CONSENT."  
>"...ROSA!"<br>"_What_?"  
>"You realise we're going to Nimbasa City to go to the Amusement Park, right?<br>"But-"  
>"For a <em>date<em>."  
>"...O-Oh<p>

_ღ.¸¸.•❤ JeT'aimeShipping ❤ •¸¸..ღ_

His feet hit the ground in a slow and somewhat shaky pace, trying to control his nerves that were now starting to flutter around inside of him like a million vivillon. The dull brunette male inhaled the crisp morning air deeply, goosebumps forming on his skin as his mind drifted back over to exactly why he was hurrying over to his neighbour's house, already dressed and already awake. It would appear rather suspicious to anyone watching on the street; a young man already dressed and walking around the town before the sun had risen, an object of some sorts clutched in his hand. However, he could care less what anyone- well, _almost_ anyone- thought of his act.  
>It was the fourteenth of February, after all. So that means that all the specials reservations at restaurants and cafés would disappear in a heart beat if he didn't make it there before it opened.<br>He turned a sharp corner and continued to advance towards the front door of the honey-haired girl's house; his heart beating at an erratic pace. A low growl was heard near the young man, making him freeze up and turn to the sound.  
>There, glaring and growling at the male teenager was Grace's dreaded Rhyhorn. Calem thought of running but he decided that staying completely still was best- maybe if he didn't move then the pokémon would think it was just it's imagination maybe?<br>The blue-eyed male gulped, his eyes widening as the Rhyhorn continued to growl in a protective manner and started to tuck its head in slowly.

"Rhyhorn!" A voice called out in surprise, the sound of footsteps getting faster and louder as they approached the same turn in which the boy had crossed a minute ago. "What in Xerneas' name are you growling..."  
>The girl stopped in the middle of her sentence as the familiar boy turned around and stared at the female with a slightly helpless look in his eyes.<br>"...Calem?" Serena asked slowly, raising an eyebrow as she walked over to her neighbour. "What are you doing at my house?"  
>Calem let a sheepish grin take over his face as he quickly hid them item he held behind his back. It never once crossed his mind that the girl was completely dressed as well.<p>

"A-Ah, Serena! I can...I can explain..." He said, feeling his face growing warm. Serena, however, merely cast a blank look over at the man. "Enlighten me."  
>"W-Well," Calem tried to undo the ribbon tied onto the box he held in secret and trying to find the thin chain. "I think I remember leaving something at your house the other day and it was kind of important...so I decided to come over and collect it."<br>The grey-eyed girl rolled her eyes and stepped closer to her friend who was now only an arm's length apart.

"You idiot...if you're going to try to sneak into my house at night then the least you could od is actually have a _good_ excuse." She replied, her eyes gaining a small but challenging look. Calem dropped the box behind him, making a small humming noise as the little container hit the ground, and raised his hands up in defeat- though one of the hands was partially clenched in order to hide the silver jewellery.  
>The jewellery can come later.<p>

"Okay, okay," He mused tiredly, tucking the necklace into the pocket of his pants. "You got me. I was going to take you somewhere but then your Rhyhorn flipped out."  
>"He's not mine."<br>"I know," He replied, his once sheepish grin turning into a small smile. "So do you still want to go or not?"  
>Serena clicked her tongue and looked up at the young man, her arms tightly crossed over her chest. "No."<br>"Come on Serena," Calem started, sliding his arm around the blonde's shoulders tightly. "It's only in Lumoise City..."  
>Serena felt her face heating up quickly from having his arm wrapped around her shoulder but shifted closer to the side of his body anyway. Biting the inside of her lip, the honey-haired girl looked down steadily as a red blush overtook her face.<p>

"F-_Fine_," She said, forcing an annoyed tone into her voice as a smile overtook her scowl. "I'll go."  
>The small smile on Calem's face grew as the pair started to walk together, his arm now off of her shoulders and back by his side. As he did so, Serena gently held onto the boy's arm; earning herself a weird look from her neighbour.<p>

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Serena?"  
>"I'm fine."<br>"Do you know what day it is?"  
>"Of course."<br>"And that this counts as a date, _oui_?"  
>"O-Oui..."<br>"Okay, just checking."


End file.
